The Jewel of the Past
by KarmaNervana
Summary: Amber finds out that she is a witch. But when someone comes after her, she worrys for the sake of he best friend.
1. The return of the big man

*~*Chapter 1  
  


* * *

  
As Amber races down the hall and down the stairs, she knows that her father has arrived back from his travels. She swings the front door open so fast that she put a nice round hole in the wall...and the door was stuck in that hole. Her wavy blonde hair flowing like a river as she runs to greet her father. Her sapphire blue eyes glisten in the morning sunrise. Her pail skin looks flawless as the rays greet her face with their warm touch.  
  
Amber had no idea where her father had gone on his business trip. He said he'd be home soon and told her not to worry. But of course she did. She worried if her father would end up the same as her mother did 10 years ago. Dead. But of course her father called every other night saying how much he missed her and that he would soon be home. But Amber always thought something was up and she never fully trusted him leaving. Especially if she didn't know where he was going.  
  
"Father I have missed you so much!" Amber said gleefully. "I'm so glad your back home." "Well I'm glad that I am home to...Why is the front do open like that? You'll let in all the bugs" Said Mr. Krandall. "Amber put a hole in the wall when she opened the door to fast." "Well thanks for spoiling it Kaitlin!" "Sorry" Kaitlin sometimes has a problem keeping her mouth shut. She really doesn't mean any harm she just can't hold things in. "Hello Mr. Krandall. It's nice to see you again." Kaitlin said. She as a little crush on Mr. Krandall but she knows she can't have him. It's just a little girl's fantasy.  
  
"So father," Amber starts over breakfast. "How was your business trip?" Amber had never left her home town before. "Yes Mr. Krandall, Where did you go? Paris, France? Cancun, Mexico? The Bahamas?" Kaitlin followed. "I went to..." Mr. Krandall paused, hoping that he wouldn't give away any clues on where he had really been. "Somewhere I'm sure you have never heard of. Where I went, the sun is always shining; the grass is always green and is so breath-takingly beautiful, I'm sure even the saddest person in the world could be happy there. It is so magickal" "Dad. We are not little girls anymore. You can tell us the truth. We don't need stories." "This is no story my darling, it is the truth." "Yes okay father I believe you."  
  
Kaitlin Malone is Amber Krandall's best friend in the whole world. They have been friends for 14 years. On the day after Amber's 16th birthday, Kaitlin disappears. Could the reason be about what she told her? Or could it be something else? 


	2. Amber's birthday wish

*~*Chapter 2  
  


* * *

  
After breakfast, Amber and Kaitlin cleaned up. During the middle of drying dishes Kaitlin asked,"So Amber, what are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Amber Replied, "I dunno yet. I might take you with me and my dad out to dinner than to like the ice rink or something like that and than we can have a sleepover." "That would be awesome if you did that. Or if we did that."  
  
After the dishes, Amber and Kaitlin went up to Amber's room. Amber had an attic room. In the main hallway of the 2nd floor were 5 doors. One was her father's master bedroom. The second door was the guest bedroom. The third door was Amber's personal Bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub. The forth room was her fathers study which he spent most of his time and where he was currently stationed, and the last but not least door was a door that lead up to Ambers room. It had a Black wrought iron spiral stair case. At the top of the stairs was a mesh curtin that was purple and turquoise with the same color moons and stars. When you opened the curtin was Amber's room. Her walls were a lilac purple. On each side of her room was a dormer. In one of the dormers was a writing desk with a typewriter on top. Kaitlin had bought Amber that typewriter even though Kaitlin was the one who wrote poems. Above the desk was a picture of a goddess. The Goddess had a pool of water in her hand like a water fall with little enchanted creatures playing in the water. And next to that picture was a framed poem that Kaitlin had written. It said:  
  
Two figures dance, alone on top of a hill. Their dance, A story about how far East really is from West. When sins are remembered  
no more. When each day is fresh,  
And a smile speaks of a future. Their dance is light,  
Their rhythm joyful, their love more real than the soft  
grass they tread on...and that is enough. 


End file.
